Falling From the Sky
by cardcaptor-kanna
Summary: Bianca Sandin was a mutant with the power to manipulate gravity. She is recruited by Charles and Erik to stop a mutant named Shaw, someone she's all too familiar with, and yet, not really. How will she handle seeing him for the first time? Not to mention feelings for a certain mutant with brown hair and ocean blue eyes.


**A/N: Welcome to my new _X-Men_ fic! Man, it's been forever since I last wrote something. No excuses...*sigh* Anyway, this chapter could potentially be rated M for the MENTION of rape and not the actual scene itself. But I'll do my best to keep this in the T rating.**

 **kanna doesn't own _X-Men_.**

 **Yes, I saw _X-Men: Apocalypse_. Was it good? Well... _Days of Future Past_ and _First Class_ were better in my opinion, but it was still pretty good. This will continue into _Apocalypse_ and maybe into further _X-Men_ movies as they're released.**

* * *

Bianca Sandin loved the violin. She loved the way she seemed to make the bowstrings dance across the violin and the beautiful sound it made. Having played since she was five, and having a musician for a mother, she learned to appreciate these things from an early age.

Bianca was a recent graduate from Juilliard's music program. Specifically, their violin program. She loved to go to Central Park in her spare time when she wasn't working at the coffee shop her mother ran. Often, her younger foster sister, Molly, would go with her and listen to her play. Her practice always seemed to draw quite the crowd. Some dropped money, others didn't, but they enjoyed the music all the same.

Today was just like any other day. The coffee shop closed early, so Bianca grabbed her violin from her room and went to Central Park with her sister. While the two shared quite the large age gap (Bianca being 21 and Molly being 4), they were best friends. Molly loved telling her classmates about her big sister, and sometimes, Bianca would go to Molly's music class and play for them. The two didn't have a dad in the picture, because Bianca was the child of a rape victim.

Bianca was a mutant with the power to manipulate gravity. She first discovered it in high school, when she accidentally sent a bunch of chemicals from their beakers into the air, and they were just levitating. Bianca quickly transferred schools after that, and didn't think much about her mutation. She knew she wasn't alone, as she had heard rumors of others with powers, as well. Molly, on the other hand, didn't have any powers. Well, as far as Bianca could tell, at any rate.

Bianca's long brown hair swished back and forth as she practiced a rather fast piece for her upcoming performance. Her dream was to perform with the New York Philharmonic, so she hoped that one day, someone would notice her and ask her to audition. While that day hadn't come yet, Bianca was hopeful. Her brown eyes were glued to the sheet music as the bow seemed to dance across the strings of her violin.

When she finished playing, she looked up from the sheet music and noticed the crowd that seemed to be standing around for the first time. She took a bow as everyone applauded, but her little sister clapped the hardest. She thanked everyone for listening and the crowd dispersed. Her sister stayed behind as she started to pack up her violin. "Quite the performance there," a man with a British accent commented. Bianca turned her head and noticed two men. One was fairly tall and wore a brown leather jacket and had cold blue eyes, while the other was just a tad shorter and had brown hair and ocean blue eyes. "Chopin, I believe?"

"Sticking around? Sorry, I don't do encores," Bianca said. "Anyway, yes, that was Chopin. Impressive. You have X-Ray vision or something?" Molly hid behind her sister and peeked at the two men from behind her sister's legs.

"Something like that," the other man answered.

Bianca was slightly weirded out by that remark. "Right...well, I have to go back home and make dinner for my sister and I. Glad you enjoyed my practice. I'll be here tomorrow, same time, same place. Let's go, Molly." Molly tugged at her sister's shirt and shook her head. "What's up?"

"B, they're-" Molly struggled with the word.

"What? What are they? Are they scaring you? Is that it?"

Molly tugged harder at her sister's shirt, so Bianca bent down as Molly whispered into her ear, "Moo-tans."

Bianca tried to piece the word together, but it didn't take her long to figure out what her sister meant. While Molly couldn't say big words like 'mutants,' it wasn't hard for Bianca to understand what her younger sister was trying to say. "How do you know?" Bianca whispered back.

"I saw something...I can't 'splain it. But it was weird. I think they're looking for someone."

"Ahem," one of the men coughed. Bianca stood back up and Molly ran back behind her sister's legs. "We really don't have all day, but we're looking for someone, and we were hoping you could help us find her."

"And what makes you think I know anything about this person?"

"Because you know it's you, don't you, Bianca," the other man said. Only, his lips didn't move. She heard it inside her head.

"How did you do that?" Bianca asked out loud. "You were in my head."

"My name is Charles Xavier, Bianca," the one called 'Charles' said. "I'm a telepath."

Bianca and Molly turned to look at the other man. "I'm Erik Lensherr," he said. "I can control metal."

"Why are you looking for me?" Bianca asked. "I mean, I knew you were looking for me. I heard there were two people looking for people who had powers; word travels fast around Central Park. I just didn't think you'd find me."

"We work for a government division; we're currently focused on finding other mutants," Charles explained.

Bianca nodded. "And what are you doing with them?" She was suspicious. She didn't follow politics, but the government had made several cuts to multiple arts programs at many schools, so she didn't entirely trust the people who worked for it.

"We're hoping you'd be willing to help us with stopping another mutant. One with...not so great intentions."

Erik sighed as Molly got out from behind her sister and looked up at the tall man with curious eyes. "And you think I can help?" Bianca laughed. "I might have known you were looking for me, and maybe other mutants here in NYC, but that doesn't mean I can help. Do you even know what I can do? There's no way I can help. Besides, I have to practice for a possible audition for the Philharmonic and work at the coffee shop that my mother owns. My power is useless."

"You're wrong, Bianca," Charles said with a soft voice. "Your gift is incredible, but you have yet to explore its full potential. Erik and I, we can help you hone it and give you better control. You'll be able to do great things with it. It's just a slight detour from your possible audition."

Bianca sighed. Detours weren't really her thing. She had a path and she preferred to stay straight on it and go from point A to point Z, no matter what the steps were to get to point Z. She weighed her options in her head. On one hand, she'd get to hone her powers and gain more of an insight into them; maybe even learn to do things she didn't think were possible with her powers. On the other hand, she had her possible audition for the Philharmonic to think about, not to mention looking after Molly and working at the coffee shop.

She thought a little more before she realized a slight detour couldn't hurt too much, so long as it wasn't a huge detour. "Fine, I'm in," Bianca agreed.

"Excellent," Charles smiled.

* * *

Bianca had yet to fully trust the people she was with when she, Charles, and Erik arrived at the government facility. They let her bring her violin, though, so Bianca chose to look on the bright side and focus on that. She was quickly introduced to a CIA agent named Moira MacTaggert, who briefed her on the situation, but the way she talked to Bianca couldn't help but make her wonder if she had made a mistake by going with Charles and Erik.

They were on their way to introduce Bianca to the other mutants as Bianca sighed to herself. "Something wrong?" Charles asked telepathically.

"Yeah. Stay out of my head," she thought back.

"Plane leaves for Russia in an hour," Moira said as she continued walking. Apparently, the mutant they were trying to stop (it was explained to Bianca that the mutant's name was Shaw) was in Russia at this very moment.

Bianca remembered stiffening up at the name of Shaw when he was mentioned. She hoped and prayed that neither Charles nor Erik noticed, and for the most part, they didn't mention anything about it. She sighed to herself. She couldn't have them know about how she knew Shaw. Rather, knew _about_ Shaw.

"I'm telling you," Erik said with a slight accent, making Bianca wonder where he was from, "these kids are not ready for Shaw."

Charles shook his head. "I think they'll surprise you," he countered. "They are an exceptional group of young-"

"Um," Bianca interrupted, "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but what's that noise?" At the mention of it, Charles, Erik, and Moira noticed it, too. It was loud music that seemed to be coming from another room.

The four of them ran to the source of the sound, where Bianca saw her so-called "team." A blonde girl was dancing on top of a sofa, some guy was hanging from the ceiling by his feet, another girl was flying thanks to her wings, and two guys seemed to be hitting a guy made out of rock. "This is what you made me detour from my possible audition for?" Bianca asked Charles telepathically as Moira yelled at the group of what appeared to be teenagers.

Charles was at a loss for words for Bianca as he said something to the other mutants that seemed to have a deep impact on them. Charles and Moira turned on their heels and walked away, while Erik muttered something before joining them. Bianca shrugged awkwardly before she ran to catch up with them. "Sorry about that, Bianca," Charles apologized.

"Please tell me we're not taking them to Russia with us," she sighed. "It's bad enough we took this 'detour' away from my possible audition, and now I'm losing valuable practice time."

"We're not taking them with us to Russia. We're going on our own, doing whatever we can, and dealing with this when we get back."

Bianca's steps faltered as she stiffened again. "What do you mean, 'we?' As in the four of us, or the three of you?"

Charles turned around and Bianca couldn't help but admire his ocean blue eyes. They reminded her of a beach. He wasn't that much taller than her, and his hair reminded her of hot chocolate on a winter's day. "The four of us, if you want. Your mutation could come in handy."

"What, my power to manipulate gravity? I honestly don't see how."

"It's your choice, but I'd really rather you came with us."

Bianca sighed. "Well, I've never been to Russia before."

"Best news I've heard all day."

"Charles, before we go, there's something I need to tell you about Shaw."

Erik and Moira stopped at the mention of Shaw's name. "Go on," Charles said.

"He...he's my father."

"WHAT?" Erik shouted. Charles's eyes widened and Moira gasped.

Bianca shrugged. "My mother would kill me for mentioning this, and then dig me up and kill me again. I don't know the guy, but I know of him. My mother was a rape victim. When we had our sex-ed class and learned about consent, we were asked to talk to our parents about it. I talked to my mom, and she told me that the man's name was Sebastian Shaw. She knew he was a mutant; he told her outright, but she didn't care. The two actually dated for quite a while. But one night...at first, she did give her consent, but when she got uncomfortable, she asked him to stop, but he didn't. He just kept going. And...well, the rest is self-explanatory. I never met the guy. Heck, I don't even think he knows I exist." Her eyes started to water a little at the memory of talking to her mother about consent and finding out she was the daughter of a rape victim. "My mother even thought about aborting me, but her mother wouldn't allow it. Her mother called being pregnant with me 'a whore's punishment.' We don't even have anything to do with her side of the family. It's always been the three of us: my mother, my younger sister, and me."

"My G-d," Erik gasped. His shock quickly changed to anger as he ran ahead to the plane. Moira looked from Bianca to Charles and back with wide eyes, before she ran to catch up with him.

Charles looked at Bianca with sad eyes before he pulled her into a tight hug. "I am so sorry your mother went through that. It must have been hard for you, too. We'll stop Shaw and get justice for your mother," he whispered.

A silent tear slid down Bianca's cheek. "Thank you." She was filled with a new sense of determination as she wiped her tears away and walked to the plane.


End file.
